Song Album
by Migura
Summary: A collection of original songs, poems, and songfics about all the characters in the Companions Quartet.
1. Here Without You

Col looked at the water, shining in the midday sun. He remembered the last time he had seen Connie.

They had been spending a day by the harbor, just laughing and talking about random subjects. It was nearly time to return home, but Col ignored that fact.

"Please don't go," he had begged as Connie turned her back to the fading sunset.

"I have to, Col. I may not get another chance to see other creatures. I need to go on this expedition." Connie had realized that he was referring to her other departure, not her leaving to go home.

"But Connie… You can see all the mythical beings here. I don't want you leaving." Col had pleaded.

"Col," she replied sharply, "This decision was based on the fact that I _needed_ to go, not because you wanted me to stay." Connie closed her eyes. "Don't even think that I'll stay because you're asking. Thinking that only makes it harder for you."

"In fact, you probably shouldn't even come tomorrow to see me to the train station," she continued. "It'll end up breaking both our hearts. I love you, Col, but that's why I have to get away. I'm so in love with you I've been neglecting Argand and my other companions. I need to remember what it's like to be a universal, not a girl in love."

Col's breath left him. "Are you okay?" Connie asked, concern in her still determined eyes.

"Yeah," he mumbled; his first lie of many to come. Lies saying that he didn't care.

_A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

She had been being a bit stubborn, as she usually was, and had told Evelyn to not let Col come to the farewell party for Connie. Col had never seen her since that day by the harbor. It had been almost two years, and the most he had heard from Connie was news Evelyn had passed on to him.

As soon as Connie had gone, Shirley flirted with him persistently. Col had neither the desire to accept her advances nor the heart to tell her to go away and leave him alone. He remained alone, hardly talking to any of his friends, his grandmother, or even his father.

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time_

"Col," Connie called as she paused in running through the field, "Come with me!"

He followed, and pulled her down onto the grass, laughing as they both tumbled.

Col felt happier than he had felt in a long time. Since Connie had left, in fact.

'Wait….' Col thought, 'Why is Connie here?'

Col woke up, the feeling of joy and exuberance of just being with Connie a few moments ago was now gone.

A dream…. A figment of his imagination, like his relationship with Connie. That, at least, was what Col now thought.

'At least,' Col thought to himself, 'in my dreams, I'll see Connie. Even if she doesn't love me in real life.' Dejected and lonely, Col curled up in a tight ball and fell back asleep, back into the land of dreams filled with Connie.

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me, yeah_

Col had given up. He had lost hope that Connie would ever return. And if she did- she would come back dismissing Col as a schoolgirl crush. Connie would come back rich with experiences. Col knew that with her beautiful features, she could attract any boy she happened to meet.

Skylark noticed Col's gloominess.

_"Stop this nonsense."_ Skylark said as Col came up, looking very depressed. _"Connie loves you. She told me herself. I believe she also told YOU herself. Years of liking a person can't go away in two years."_

"Skylark," Col murmured, "She's Connie, and she's the most beautiful, vivacious, kindest person I know. Others are bound to notice it too. People are going to end up liking her, and one of them will manage to overpower anything Connie feels for me."

_"Silly fool."_ Skylark snorted, "_I won't argue more. You obviously won't see common sense. Well, as my father said, people are blind when they're in love."_

_The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go, oh yeah yeah_

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me_

Shirley tried everything she knew how to do to make Col like her instead. Col still had never said anymore than necessary to her. He pined after Connie, like a lost puppy whimpering for its master. Just the same as the puppy, Col's heart longed for its owner, Connie. Without her, he felt lost and useless.

_Everything I know and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love, whoa_

A knock sounded. Col shuffled to the door, and slowly opened it.

"Hey," a familiar yet almost forgotten voice came.

"I… I… H-hello, Connie." Col swallowed. "Come in."

"Sure." Connie walked in, seemingly more confident than she had been before. "Before either of us say anything else, I've been told, by Skylark, that you're being, and I quote, a "silly fool"."

"Blabbering horse." Col muttered.

"And you are being silly." Connie went on, "From what Skylark tells me, I think that I'm the only one who can set you straight."

Connie smiled. And kissed him. Col lost himself in the taste of her sweet lips, in her embrace, in her warm love that radiated off of her.

"I hope I'm not dreaming again," Col murmured, when Connie pulled away.

Connie laughed, and said, "Well, then I would have to be dreaming again too. And it would be just plain cruel if both of us woke up disappointed."

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time_

That night, Col dreamt once more of Connie. But when he woke up… He smiled instead of brooding, because today- his dreams could be a reality.

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me, yeah oh yeah oh_

"**Here Without You" by 3 Doors Down.**

**I changed the context of the song towards the end because I wanted a happy ending. But… whatcha think? I think I want to keep on doing songfics! They're actually easier for me than writing regular stories…**

**Migura the INSANE.**


	2. The Storm

**I wrote a song as if I was Shirley. Don't know why I wrote it, but it spilled onto the paper. I would have uploaded it two weeks ago, when I wrote it, but I got sick, and my computer broke, and I was confined to my bed.... but in any case, enjoy "The Storm", written by Migura the Fantastical, with contributions from my new North NJ friend, Bessie (whom I will purposely irritate by misspelling her name). She polished up my poem a bit and convinced me to write my last little section at the very bottom. Sorry for the shortness. I will write more as soon as I get a free moment!  
**

Lightning flashes across the sky

Thunder rolls in the distance

And I'm lying here in my bed, ready to cry

*

Rain drums on the rooftops

Wind rustles the waterlogged trees

And my pillow is soaked with teardrops

*

The storm is crushin' me

The storm is crushin'

All that's left to see

I had a sun

That was taken away

And though I hope for more light

The storm is crushin' me

*

I close my eyes

And hope for sleep

Praying for good dreams

I once had a lifeline

Someone stole it away

And now I'm drowning

Drowning

Drowning

In my very own tears

*

The storm is crushin' me

The storm is crushin'

All that's left to see

I've lost hope

I'm given up

The storm is all I see

The storm is now

All that's left of me

*

No more sunlight

But no more tears

Only storms and

Me.

* * *

Shirley curled up into a ball, listening to the wonderful noise of the thunderstorm raging outside. On nights like these, she would just feel like all her surpressed tears were being cried for her by the storm.

She wondered why she felt like crying. She wondered why she felt so much turmoil inside.

Shirley always blamed Connie, for stealing Col, the only one who could keep her tethered to reality.

But she stopped, that night. Stopped wondering, that is.

Because she finally stopped caring, she finally let go.

Now, she was truly the storm.


	3. Wanted

**I tried to write from the point of view of Kullervo (and I probably didn't do so well...) 'Cause if you think of it, he just wanted to protect himself and mythical creatures from harm. Maybe he was just evil, but I'd like to think that he wasn't... but that he was just.... slightly deluded.... **

**Dedicated to: my kitty, who sat on my lap while I wrote. =)  
**

All I wanted was darkness

All I wanted was to hide from light

All I wanted was to be safe

From the hurt.

*

'Cause those people

Are powerful too

And those people

Can take away

All that I ever wanted

I just want to be

Safe from the hurt

They can bring

*

And I never wanted

Never wanted…

*

The hurt and the pain

The destruction that came

The sneaking, the lies

The throbbing inside

Of me…

*

And this was

All I never wanted…

*

I could have changed myself

I could have been different

I could have done everything

Everything I wanted…

*

Will the histories claim

That I lived in great fame

That I was a despised name

What will they proclaim

On the streets…?

*

And this was

All I never wanted

Never wanted…

*

Never wanted this to hurt

Never wanted to kill

Never wanted to tear

Someone's heart out

Never wanted to be cursed

With this desperate wish to fulfill

Never wanted to err

Never wanted to be without…

Without any love

*

And as I take my last breath

In a different kind of death

I look back, and regret

How did I let it get

This way…

*

This way was all I never wanted

All I never wanted

Never wanted

Never wanted

This…


	4. Cry

Connie was lying on her stomach on top of her bed. She was kicking her legs up while she was reading a book and listening to the radio. A song she vaguely remembered started to play. Still leafing through the pages of the book, only just barely registering the words, she instinctively started to sing along, mindlessly.

_It was late in September  
And I've seen you before  
You were always the cold one  
But I was never that sure  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed_

_In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside  
Was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry  


* * *

_

It had really been _early_ September, Connie recalled. She had just started going to her new school in Hescombe. She had somehow immediately feel into a group of friends when she arrived at school, but that didn't stop her from thinking about how friendly Col had been when they first met.

'I kind of like him,' Connie had thought. 'He'd be a good friend to have, but only if he wasn't so indifferent to those outside his group of popular buddies.'

She was walking home. She heard muttering.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid," a voice was ranting quietly. "I can't get anything right! She thinks I hate her, I'll bet."

Connie veered off her path, and looked in the meadow next to the road. She hid behind a tree. Flat on his back was Col, spitting out words violently.

"Col?" Connie whispered, as quietly as he himself was speaking.

Col twisted around suddenly. His eyes seemed to fill with panic, and Connie noticed them filling with something else too.

"You're crying," she realized softly. She reached out a hand, but he flinched away. Connie felt so sorry that he didn't trust her enough to let her help, to let her share whatever pain he was feeling. She _wanted_ to empathize, to sympathize. She _wanted_ to make him feel better. She _wanted _to help.

Connie Lionheart decided then, staring into similar eyes pooled with tears, she would become friends with him—get to know him, understand him. It was the first step of many in their long relationship

* * *

Connie never mentioned the incident to Col ever again—he had run away very quickly.

But she always remembered. How could she not?

* * *

Ten years later, they would know each other. Know each other quite well.

Well enough to be married.

* * *

'Now,' Connie thought, 'THAT was in late September…'

"Hey," Col appeared in the doorway.

Connie gave no oral reply—she merely rose, and proceeded to kiss him senseless.

* * *

**Gah, I really can't write. Pray for a miracle, everyone! Hope that my writing skills will be restored! If it does return, I shall be sure to actually write a slightly LONG songfic…**

**The song is "Cry" by Mandy Moore. =) Thanks be to Argand for suggesting it!**


	5. Hey, Everybody

**This is my kinda sorta return to fanfiction! Actually, it's Argand yelling at me to twist my poetry around, because if she can't write, I obviously have to, so she can live vicariously through me… ::sigh:: This is terrible, and short, and totally lacking any depth and/or insight whatsoever, but at least it's actually something… It's written in the kinda sorta-ish point of view of Shirley, who I have discovered is my favorite character to write depressing songs and poetry for. =) Luv u all!**

Hey, everybody, I've got something to say  
I'm feeling so lonely, my soul's been stolen away  
I've got what it takes to make it through this life

Hey, everybody, get out of my way,  
I got a brand-new me, for a brand new day  
I've got a chance to make it right this time

And oh, my feet want to dance  
Upon solid ground,  
With someone who cares,  
With someone who dares,  
To let me live  
This time…

Hey, everybody, thought you'd never see the day  
This stone heart is breaking, and I give myself away  
No more chances to be a better girl this time

Hey, everybody, this is my goodbye  
It's time to move on, it's time to jump… and fly  
This is my chance to give to God this broken life…

Hey, everybody, dream in Technicolor tonight,  
And all the while,  
A guitar strums out  
All that once made me, me.


	6. Another Shirley Poem

Where once was joy

Tragedy befalls

Where once was light

Darkness calls

Don't sing a happy song.

Don't say you weren't wrong.

I gave you hope

You gave me peace

All hell broke through

And I needed you

I asked for love

You gave me dark nights

Lonely, lonely nights

This isn't right,

This is no fairytale.


End file.
